


Sick Days

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Self-cest, Stevencest - Freeform, Time Travel, sick, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven comes home only to realize that the younger version of himself is sick. Surely cuddling would help him feel better, right?
Relationships: Older!Steven/young!steven, Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Steven = Older/Future Steven! (as shown in SUF)  
> Stevie = Younger/Classic Steven! (as shown in SU)

It seemed like just any normal day at first. Steven woke up and realized he was out of food he could eat for breakfast. The sixteen year old lazily prepared for the day and headed out to the grocery store to buy pancake mix or something of the sort. He was successful at this and quickly returned home once he was finished.

The door unlocked with a soft  _ click _ . He grabbed all the groceries and stepped inside his warm home. Right before he could call out a “honey, I’m home” he noticed his partner was already downstairs waiting for him.

“Stevie?” Steven used the younger boy’s nickname. The other was fourteen at the time. The two of them were dating and even lived together. Admittedly, they could both be fairly lazy and frequently slept throughout the majority of the day. That’s why when Steven saw him wrapped up in a “blanket-rito,” he thought he was just getting some extra sleep.

When Stevie rolled over, Steven could instantly tell that something wasn’t right. He was paler than usual and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes were glassy and his nose was red. The boy sniffled, “You’re back…!” A small smile came across his features and he stood up, only to nearly fall back again.

“Are you feeling okay?” questioned Steven, who caught the other and placed him on the sofa carefully. He couldn’t help but notice that Stevie was wearing his jacket, even though it was rather large on him. Admittedly, he looked adorable right then and there.

Stevie shook his head in response and yawned. Drowsily, he sat up, “I have a fever, but it’s okay! It’ll probably go away soon!” He sniffled again and held the blankets closer to himself. Steven could tell that the younger was shivering at this point.

The older of the two kneeled down next to the other and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. He frowned with the realization that Stevie, as a after of fact, might actually have a fever. This surprised him, seeing as how he hadn’t had a fever in years, but Stevie was still so young. His healing abilities would strengthen throughout the years.

Steven sighed, “You really  _ are  _ sick, baby... When I was last sick, I was told to drink lots of water and to rest well.” The sick boy’s eyes lit up at his words. He couldn’t help the small smile that forced its way onto his features whenever the other got excited. 

“Nap time?” Stevie asked, a wide smile spreading across his face as he did so. He almost  _ always  _ got excited at the thought of sleeping, especially if cuddling was included (which it usually was). 

When Steven nodded, the younger seemed to be even more happy. He watched as Stevie’s smile grew even bigger and chuckled, “I’ll take the day off of work today so I can cuddle with you. This is your reward for being such a good boy.” He stood up.

“Can you carry me?” Stevie whined, pouting and holding out his arms to the older hopelessly. He jokingly rolled his eyes, earning a giggle out of Stevie. Steven picked him up and carried him to their shared room.

Their room looked basically the same as it usually did. However, there were toys scattered all over the floor and stuffed animals littered onto the bed. Steven was careful not to step onto anything, especially something Stevie loved to play with. 

Steven tucked Stevie in and closed the curtains. It was only morning and the sun seemed to be at its brightest point. After making the room as dark as possible, he climbed into the bed and got comfortable.

Unsurprisingly, Stevie quite literally  _ rolled  _ on top of Steven. He cuddled into the older’s chest and clutched onto a dog plushie. Steven couldn’t help the blush that snuck across his features, but he wrapped an arm around the other. They usually slept like this and made sure to get as close to each other as possible.

A comfortable silence filled the air, only to be interrupted by Stevie sniffling and whining. The older of the two opened his eyes only to see the other had buried his face into his chest. Steven’s grip tightened the slightest bit as he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the younger’s forehead.  _ Maybe his healing powers could help him feel better?  _ The kiss was met with a squeak from the younger.

Stevie leaned up with a wide yet drowsy smile planted onto his features. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he began to pepper the older’s face in kisses. This resulted in Steven laughing, a sweet sound that always made the younger smile. He gently pushed Stevie away.

In response to this, the younger pouted. However, he leaned up again and nuzzled into the crook of Steven’s neck. With his free hand, the older gently rubbed the hickey he had left on the other’s neck just two days prior. A squeak of protest came from Stevie, whose grip tightened on the plushie.

“Be a good boy and sleep,” Steven cooed once Stevie yawned, “You want to be all better by tomorrow, don’t you baby?” In response, the younger nuzzled closer to him. Silence filled the air once again, although Stevie’s gentle snoring started up after a while.

The older smiled to himself when he heard it. After pressing a quick peck to Stevie’s cheek and releasing a yawn, he closed his eyes. As usual, he drifted off pretty quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, Steven is 16 and Stevie is 14.


End file.
